The invention relates to control systems for welding machines, and more particularly to welding machines operating automatically in accordance with a desired program.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved control system for a welding machine. It is a further object to provide a control system which controls the machine in accordance with a preset program and monitors the actual performance of the machine while following the program.